


Flavored Kisses

by ShippyWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically just LadyNoir fluff because I haven't slept, F/M, Fluff, Kisses and Blushes and Love Oh My, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyWrites/pseuds/ShippyWrites
Summary: They were small, quick, and basically platonic (or so he thought), but Chat loved them all the same. Or: In which Ladybug and Chat Noir play some sort of kissing game.





	Flavored Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> *pauses DuckTales theme song*  
> I don’t know what this is. I’ve been up too long. I needed a MariBlanc break. So LadyNoir seemed like the solution idk. I can’t even watch Season 6 of Voltron yet and it came out ages ago so I’m just kinda dying. Enjoy.

It all started with a gift.

It was a simple, cute, unnecessary gift, but Marinette still received it.

Apparently, Chloe decided that gifts were a way to help herself improve as a person, and arrived one morning with nicely wrapped boxes for the class.

Marinette’s was a pack of thirty flavored lip glosses, ranging from fruits to sweets.

“To enhance your beauty!”

Chloe had chirped as Marinette stared at the gift questioningly. They were nice, she had to admit. Her lips had been getting dry lately…

Alya had simply shrugged and said to enjoy it, grinning at her new Ladybug and Chat Noir themed phone case.

After hours of contemplation, Marinette ended up swiping her lips with the strawberry flavor before transforming and leaping out of her room.

~

“Good evening, M’lady!” Chat Noir beamed, turning around as soon as Ladybug’s feet touched the roof.

“Evening, Kitty.” She smiled in return, glowing in the moonlight. Her smile faltered as Chat raised a brow, tilting his head slightly as he looked at her,

“Your lips are sparkly.” He observed stepping closer, “New lip gloss?”

“Yep. A...friend gave it to me. A whole pack of them to enhance my beauty, she said...” Ladybug replied, trailing off as she became aware of how close he was.

Only a breath away.

Their eyes met momentarily before she bit her lip and pulled her head away slightly.

“What flavor?” Chat asked, stepping back, a blush creeping up his cheeks from how close they had been.

 _Personal space, Adrien_.

Ladybug shook her head as if to clear it, before smirking up at him.

“I don’t know, Kitty. Why don’t you find out?”

His expression was perfect. Eyes blown wide and blush consuming his face, brows raised comically.

She let out a giggle, pleased with his reaction.

“It’s-”

The entire world froze as he kissed her.

Well...maybe not a kiss...more a gentle brushing of mouths.

Her lips parted in shock as he licked his own, brows furrowed in concentration.

“Strawberry!” He announced, triumphant grin on his face. As Ladybug simply stared at him as his actions seemed to finally catch up with his brain.

“Wait! Ididn’tmeantodothat!” He cried, waving his hands frantically, “Ladybug, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what I was thinking! I wasn’t thinking! Dang it, I-”

“It’s okay.” She said softly, touching her lips lightly.

“No! It’s not! I shouldn’t have done that! I-”

“Chat,” Holding his shoulders, she made him look at her, “I really, really, don’t mind, okay? Let’s just forget it and move on, okay?”

Hesitantly, he nodded, relaxing slightly.

“I’m still sorry.”

“I still don’t mind. Let’s patrol, okay?”

Chat Noir nodded once again and the both jumped off their roof to the next one.

Within the hour, the little incident was forgotten in favor of stories and bad puns.

~

The next night Marinette spend half an hour choosing the next flavor, finally deciding on green apple. It was bitter, yet perfectly sweet.

Applying the balm, she blushed slightly, her mind on last night.

To say Adrien Agreste completely owned her heart would be a big fat lie.

To say Chat Noir had come in and tricked her heart into his hands, that would be the truth. The worst part was she didn’t mind. She was safe, secure, loved, and treasured in his hands, something Adrien had never been able to do for her.

While Adrien did indeed still have a small piece, it was safe to say she was Chat’s now.

And Marinette knew Chat loved her in return. It was a sweet love, something from a fairytale, perhaps. Something she never thought she’d reciprocate.

Yet, here she was.

As she stared at herself in the mirror, admiring her glittery lips, she wondered if he’d do it again.

Probably not. He was mad enough at himself the first time.

Sighing, she stood up, climbing onto the bed.

“Tikki, spots on!”

~

“More glitter than yesterday, huh, M’lady?” Chat asked as he smiled at her, one brow quirked up playfully.

“A bit, Kitty.”

“Flavor?”

When she didn’t reply for a few seconds, Chat panicked, ears shooting up.

“Sorry! I didn’t-”

“Why don’t you find out?!” The girl blurted, blushing as she slapped her hand over her mouth.

“What?” He breathed, confusion evident.

“You can...find out...like yesterday…” She mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Are you...Are you sure?”

“Yeah…”

This was...this was weird to say the least.

Ladybug wanted a kiss?

From _him_?

He had to be dreaming.

Well, if it was a dream, he had nothing to lose.

Slowly, he cradled her face in his hands and pressed their lips together, firmly but only momentarily.

“Green apple.”

~

“Peach.”

“Cinnamon Roll.”

“Watermelon.”

“Chocolate Chip Cookie.”

“Grape.”

“Vanilla.”

The guessing game continued for days, gentle pecks and small blushes.

Chat Noir didn’t understand what the heck was going on, but he didn’t really care.

He was kissing his lady.

“Pineapple.” He guessed, a knowing smile already on his face.

“Yep!’

“That’s my favorite one.”

“Really? Before chocolate chip cookie?” She teased, knowing about his sweet tooth.

There was something in his eyes...something sad, but it left as soon as it came, a fondness replacing it. Chat didn’t quite look at her as he smiled faintly.

“It...My mother really liked pineapples. They were her favorite. Once, I got a kit and made pineapple flowers for her, dipped them in chocolate, put them in a vase,and left them on her desk for when she went to draw.”

“That’s really sweet, Kitty.” She breathed, slowly moving her hands to hold his.

“They were hideous,” He laughed, raising his eyes to meet hers, “But she acted as if they belonged in the Louvre. Like they were art.”

Ladybug hugged him, feeling his breath hitch.

“I’ll be sure to wear it more often.”

~

“Plagg?” Adrien breathed, sprawled face up on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Yeah, kid?”

“Am I alive? Am I dreaming?”

“Not this again.” The kwami groaned, plopping himself down in his chosen’s hair and curling up in it.

“Plagg! How can this be real?! My Lady is basically asking me to kiss her every day! And she’s so...so perfect! Considerate and sweet and she’s just...augh! When I was babbling about Maman and she was so...loving. I just...I don’t even have a chance with her!

Plagg sat up with a grunt before floating above Adrien’s face.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“What?”

“She likes you, Adrien.”

“What?!”

It took all of Plagg’s self control to not slap the boy.

“Kid, girls don’t just go kissing people they’re not into.”

“And what do you know about girls?”

“More than you, apparently.”

Adrien huffed as Plagg cackled, doubling over.

“Plagg…” He whined, throwing his arm over his face dramatically.

“Look, kid,” Plagg sighed, landing on the boy’s forehead, “Ladybug likes you. Simple as that. It’s not rocket science.”

“ _That_ would probably be easier to understand.”

“You nerd.”

“Bottomless pit.”

“Weeb.”

“Drama queen.”

They sat in silence a moment before bursting into laughter at their pathetic name-calling.

Once settled, Adrien curled up in his bed, pulling the blanket over him as Plagg landed on the pillow.

“So...You’re sure she likes me?”

“...Paw-sitive.”

“You punned!” Adrien gasped, glowing.

“Yeah. Now go to sleep, kid.”

He smiled and nuzzled Plagg with his nose quickly before sinking into his pillow and shutting his eyes.

“Goodnight, Plagg.”

“‘Night, Adrien.”

~

Ladybug was standing on a rooftop the next night, licking her flavorless lips.

“Evenin’ M’lady!” Chat Noir greeted, coming up behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder, “How was your day?”

“Pretty good. You, Chaton?”

“Better now that I’m with you, Bugaboo.”

“How many times will you use that line?” She laughed, raising a finger to boop his nose.

“Until I stop seeing you. So hopefully never.” He sighed, nuzzling her cheek.

The duo stood together for awhile before Ladybug finally turned around, her face inches away from his. She puckered her lips slightly, hands moving to his shoulders. Chat started at her in surprise momentarily before remembering their little thing. Blushing lightly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers before trying to back up quickly.

Trying.

Ladybug’s arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him where he was. His hands landed on her hips somehow as the rest of him remained frozen in place. His condition didn’t improve as she pulled him flush against her. Then, in a flash, she seemed to realize he wasn’t kissing her anymore.

“Chat? Chat, I’m sorry, I-”

He stopped her mid-sentence, kissing her back after coming to his senses. Ladybug didn’t hesitate to throw her arms around him and bury her gloved hands in his golden locks. She felt one of his clawed hands come up to her cheek, stroking it gently as his other hands remained on the small of her back.

It was a few minutes before the broke apart for air, panting.

“How did that taste, Kitty?” She smirked up at him, flushing brightly.

“Perfect.” He breathed, resting his forehead on hers softly, “Absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> *glosses over kiss because kisses are gross*
> 
> Fin! 
> 
> I’m going to sleep goodnight I love you all
> 
> Tell me if I need to take a scene out or something I don’t know what I’m doing
> 
> Have a pawsome day!


End file.
